publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
JFHQ-NCR JOC ()
Joint Force Headquarters National Capital Region (JFHQ-NCR) is directly responsible for the homeland security and defense of the Washington D.C. area as well as surrounding counties in Virginia and Maryland. Primarily made up of joint military units within the National Capital Region and led by the United States Army via the Military District of Washington (MDW), the JFHQ-NCR assists federal and local civilian agencies and disaster response teams in the event that the capital area's security is or possibly could be breached by acts of terrorism. Officially activated on September 22, 2004, JFHQ-NCR is one of several Joint Task Forces (JTFs) organized under the recently established United States Northern Command (USNORTHCOM), based out of Peterson Air Force Base, El Paso County, Colorado. History After the terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center and The Pentagon on September 11, 2001, military and civilian leaders recognized a need for strong cooperation and communication between agencies and national and local units in times of emergency or to prevent such attacks in the first place, something that had been severely lacking prior to that time. USNORTHCOM was subsequently established, taking the lead of several JTFs throughout the U.S. that are subordinate to the Command and charged with homeland security. The Joint Force Headquarters for the National Capital Region was created for the sole purpose of preventing and responding to future terrorist attacks within the Washington, D.C. area and its surrounding cities and counties. JFHQ-NCR officially came into being in September 2004. However, the unit had been operating in part for at least a year prior to its official creation. Major General James T. Jackson, the MDW Commander at the time of the September 11th attacks, was the first to take hold of the concept of the new Headquarters and began to piece various aspects of it together, particularly seeing and responding to the need for a mobile command center and a more effective central command and control headquarters. When MG Galen B. Jackman replaced Jackson in 2003, Jackman solidified the role of JFHQ, commanding the response to various regional emergencies and National Special Security Events (NSSE), proving the potential of JFHQ-NCR. When the organization finally stood up in the fall of 2004--after having had a year of practice--it was fully operational and able to provide an effective answer to the NCR's growing security concerns."Capital Region Joint Force Headquarters Readies for Battle" by Tom Mani, "American Forces Press Service" August 5, 2004 JFHQ-NCR in action When called upon to assist in a regional crisis or an NSSE (national events requiring security measures outlined and directed by the U.S. Secret Service), the JFHQ mobilizes and becomes Joint Task Force-National Capital Region (JTF-NCR). The JTF-NCR is then directed to respond as quickly as possible and with as many component partners as applicable to address the issue at hand. Although the JFHQ is the single point of contact for entities within the JTF-NCR, the JTF is ultimately guided by the lead agency (the agency that asked JFHQ for assistance to begin with) and the directives of USNORTHCOM. The JFHQ-NCR has had several claims of success in the few years it has been operating. The first crisis that required the help of the JFHQ's JTF occurred on February 2, 2004 when ricin was discovered in the Capitol Hill office mailroom of Senate Majority Leader Bill Frist. The Marine Corps' Chemical Biological Incident Response Force (CBIRF) assisted in the situation and helped officials safely decontaminate the area. "Statement of General Ralph E. Eberhart, USAF, Commander North American Aerospace Defense Command and United States Northern Command before the Senate Armed Services Committee," USNORTHCOM's Newsroom, 25 March 2004 Other JTFs have been activated in the NCR for the dedication of the World War II Memorial on the National Mall and its accompanying World War II reunion, former president Ronald Reagan's state funeral, President George W. Bush's 2005 Presidential Inauguration, President Bush's State of the Union Addresses, and most recently the state funeral of former president Gerald Ford. "Guardians Of The Nation's Capital" by MG Galen B. Jackman, USA, "Army Magazine: The Green Book" Vol. 54, No. 10, October 2004"Safeguarding the Nation's Capital And Providing Ceremonial Support" by MG Guy C. Swan III, USA, "Army Magazine: The Green Book" Vol. 55, No. 10, October 2005 "Statement of General Ralph E. Eberhart, USAF, Commander North American Aerospace Defense Command and United States Northern Command before the Senate Armed Services Committee," 25 March 2004 Joint Operations Center The Joint Operations Center (JOC), dedicated a month and a half prior to the official activation of the JFHQ, is the command and control center at the heart of the JFHQ. The JOC is housed in a newly renovated building at Ft. McNair, designed with the latest in technological advances for its time. The JOC boasts 50+ work stations, complete with secure and nonsecure capability by way of phones, computer network access, and video teleconferencing for the entire center. The JOC is also "red phone" capable, Geospatial Information System ready, and fully integrated into the secure NORTHCOM communications system. In addition to the ability to communicate with various civilian and military units within the NCR, satellites provide the JOC with secure communication links to the Mobile Command Center and its smaller mobile cousin, "Dagger." Mobile Command Center The Mobile Command Center (MCC), like the JOC, was instituted as a direct result of failures in communication capabilities at the time of the September 11th attacks. MG James Jackson needed to be in two places at once much of the time to coordinate recovery efforts at the Pentagon; however, "We had no vehicle then that was capable of anything more than a nonsecure telephone connection. The EOC was basically an unclassified environment. (Jackson) made the commitment to secure a modern mobile command center and to fund it from the MDW budget," said Col. Egon Hawrylak (USA-Ret.), a civilian deputy operations officer who previously worked in the MDW operations center. The MCC, the mobile, smaller version of the JOC, is situated on a 41-foot, 10-wheeled, truck chassis. The MCC was custom built for its mission of providing mobile support to the JFHQ commander and the JOC and, like the JOC, is complete with the latest in computer, technological, and communication advances. Organization Command of the JFHQ-NCR The commanding officer of the JFHQ-NCR is also the Commanding General of the Army's MDW. This general officer, who represents the US Army within JFHQ-NCR through the MDW, is aided by a deputy commanding officer who is not associated with the MDW; he or she is a commanding officer of one of the military component-partners within JFHQ-NCR. The commander of JFHQ-NCR, like all JTFs in the U.S., must answer to USNORTHCOM and its commanding general. MDW Homepage/Leadership List The Chief of Staff and Command Seargant Major of the MDW (currently Colonel Willie E. Gaddis and Command Sgt. Maj. Jeffrey L. Greer, respectively) also fill the same positions within the JFHQ-NCR. Because of the double-role of the MDW/JFHQ-NCR Commander, both commands are headquartered out of the same address at Ft. Lesley J. McNair, Washington, D.C. Interagency and community cooperation When called upon for assistance by the civilian sector of the National Capital Region, the JFHQ-directed-JTF acts as a single cooperative point of contact for a wide range of military units, civilian units, and government agencies throughout the Washington, D.C. area.JFHQ-NCR Partners, Units, and InstallationsJFHQ-NCR Task Organization Chart Military units and assets *Army Military District of Washington/Joint Force Land Component Commander (JFLCC) (MDW) **89th Airlift Wing **1st Battalion, 3rd U.S. Infantry Regiment **US Army Band **911th Engineer Company (formerly the MDW Engineer Company) **12th Aviation Battalion **Site-R Raven Rock Mountain Complex Alternate Joint Communications Center (AJCC) Alternate National Military Command Center *Naval District of Washington (NDW)/Joint Force Maritime Component Commander (JFMCC) *Air Force District of Washington (AFDW)/Joint Force Air Component Commander (JFACC) *Marine Corps National Capital Region Command (aka the Marine Corps Installations National Capital Region) *U.S. Coast Guard Fifth District Military installations *Fort McNair, Washington, D.C. *Fort Myer, Virginia *Fort Belvoir, Virginia *Fort A.P. Hill, Virginia *Fort Meade, Maryland *Washington Navy Yard, Washington, D.C. *Bolling Air Force Base, Washington, D.C. *Andrews Air Force Base, Maryland *Quantico Marine Corps Base, Virginia *U.S. Coast Guard Fifth District Northern Region Government/intelligence agencies *USNORTHCOM *Department of Homeland Security's Office of National Capitol Region Coordination (ONCRC) *Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) **Joint Terrorism Task Force (JTTF) *Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Multiple Threat Alert Center (MTAC) *902nd Military Intelligence Brigade *Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) *U.S. Secret Service *Federal Aviation Administration *U.S. Department of Health and Human Services *Joint Task Force Civil Support (JTF-CS) *White House Military Office *D.C./Virginia/Maryland State and National Guard Units *US Army's Installation Management Agency, Northeast Region Office (IMA-NERO) *Washington Metropolitan Area Transit Authority *Washington Headquarters Services *Pentagon Force Protection Agency *Walter Reed Army Medical Center *National Naval Medical Center Civilian units *U.S. Park Police *U.S. Capitol Police *D.C. Metro Police *31868|,.asp D.C. Homeland Security Emergency Management Agency (HSEMA) *Local fire departments *Local police departments *Search and Rescue (SAR) units References